Bust a Move
Bust a Move, en español Haz Tu Jugada, es una canción presentada en el episodio Mash-Up, donde Will Schuester menciona que esta es una de sus canciones favoritas. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Young MC. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Will en el episodio Mash-Up, cuando Finn y Puck se negaron a cantar y Rachel y Will se sorprendieron por la falta de participación de los hombres durante el ensayo. Kurt no se impresionó con el baile de Will , porque él estaba haciendo gestos que eran degradantes para las mujeres frente a Kurt . Letra This here's a tale for all the fellas Tryin to do what those ladies tell us Get shot down cause ya over-zealous Play hard to get females get jealous Okay smarty go to a party Girls are scantily clad and showin body A chick walks by you wish you could sex her But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter Next days function high class luncheon Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin Music comes on people start to dance But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants A girl starts walking guys start gawking Sits down next to you and starts talking Says she wants to dance cause she likes to groove So come on fatso and just bust a move Oh Hey Yeah x2 Just bust a move Ohh hey Ohh yeah Oh Hey Yeah oh oh You're on a mission and your wishin Someone could cure your lonely condition Lookin for love in all the wrong places No fine girls just ugly faces Some frustration first inclination Is to become a monk and leave the situation But every dark tunnel has a light of hope So don't hang yourself, with a celibate rope (Oh) Your movie's showin, so you're goin Could care less about the five you're blowin' (Oh)Theater gets dark just to start the show Then ya spot a fine woman sittin in your row (Oh) She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello, Come sit next to me you fine fellow." (Oh) You run over there without a second to lose And what comes next hey bust a move You want it, you got it You want it, Baby got it (Just bust a move) You want it, you got it You want it, Baby you got it (oh) In this city ladies look pretty Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty Tell a funny joke just to get some play Then you try to make a move and she says, "No way" Girls are fakin goodness sakin They want the man who brings home the bacon Got no money and you got no car Then you got no women and there you are Some girls are sadistic, materialistic Lookin for a man makes them opportunistic They're lyin on a beach perpetrating a tan So a brother with money can be their man So on the beach you're strollin real high rollin Everything you have is yours and not stolen A girl runs up with somethin to prove So don't just stand there bust a move You want it, you got it You want it, Baby got it (Just bust a move) You want it, you got it You want it, Baby you got it (oh) Break it down for me fellas Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry In five days from now he's gonna marry He's hopin you can make it there if you can Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man You say neat-o, check your libido And roll to the church in your new tuxedo The bride walks down just to start the wedding And there's one more girl you won't be getting So you start thinkin then you start blinking The bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winking She thinks your kinda cute so she winks back And now your feelin really firm cause the girl is stacked Reception's jumpin bass is pumpin You look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin Says she wants to dance to a different groove Now you know what to do, g, just bust a move You want it, you got it You want it, Baby got it (Just bust a move) You want it, you got it You want it, Baby you got it (oh) Oh oh oh Yeah Oh hey oh hey o ah hey yeah yeah Listas